


双子星

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997
Summary: 谦斑19年贺文第三世·双子星





	双子星

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快

《双子星》

 

@choco味的依哥

 

 

我要热闹不要悲戚，我要在这沉默天空下大笑或呼吸。

我要亲昵不要芥蒂，我要在这耳鬓厮磨间听你温热吐息。

 

 

 

化妆间里充斥着暖黄色的灯光，BamBam睁开半眯的眼，从化妆师忙碌的手臂间看金有谦在镜子里倒映出来的背影。

金有谦刚脱下上衣，光线顺着他紧绷的背部肌肉一路下滑，勾勒出一身完美的线条。BamBam看着他换上白色的演出服，柔软的丝绸面料衬着过分白皙的皮肤，显得有些晃眼。

化妆姐姐注意到他的情绪，略微舒缓了手上动作，偏着头问他：“怎么了小斑？紧张吗？”

BamBam轻轻呼出一口气，叹道：“有点儿。”

“眼睛闭上，”姐姐转到他身前，“有什么好紧张的，你们可是咱们舞团公认的双子星，没人能比你们更默契了。”

BamBam感受着眼皮上传来的清凉，到底还是没能压下心底的不安：“我就是担心，我发挥不好拖他后腿。”

“好啦，睁眼吧，”姐姐让开身子，“不要担心，你们能做到的。”

BamBam睁开眼，镜子里的自己穿着黑色的丝绸衬衣，松松垮垮的领口下露出纤细的锁骨，眼尾被勾勒出香艳而颓唐的弧度。

“Bam，”金有谦上好了妆，从柔软的沙发椅上起身，他走到BamBam身边扶住他过于瘦削的肩膀，眼睛盯住镜子里身形重叠的两人，“很适合你。”

金有谦一身纯白，从手臂至指间垂下丝丝缕缕，像天使的筋骨。他脖颈上缠绕着白色的丝带，领口下是大片白皙的皮肤，看起来纯洁又诱惑。

“今天你是我的Dark star。”他低下头去亲吻BamBam的头顶，动作几近虔诚。

BamBam转头，手臂环住正打算离开的金有谦将他轻轻下扯，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇贴上他可以清晰地看见青色血管的脖子：“我有点饿了。”

“再忍忍。”金有谦将含糊不清的闷笑声吞吐在唇齿间，听起来有暧昧的意味。

“有谦，BamBam，上台了。”工作人员跑过来一把扯过他两就往台前带，金有谦在奔跑的间隙侧过头来皱着鼻子对BamBam笑，眉目温暖。

舞蹈讲述了一个纯白人格被暗黑人格占据的故事，最后一个动作时BamBam半跪在地上虚环着金有谦的脖子，涂了黑色指甲油的手指扣住他结实的背部。

谢幕时BamBam听见震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

演出很成功。

 

 

\------------

 

 

“砰！”

金有谦双手扶着BamBam的腰踉踉跄跄地跌进更衣室，怀里的人急不可耐地凑到他脖颈间嗅着，细软的发丝蹭出酥酥麻麻的痒意。金有谦腾出一只手来锁门，“咔哒”的落锁声响起时BamBam张口狠狠咬住他裸露在空气中的脖子。

血液带着剧烈运动过后的热度流入口中，BamBam发出一阵满足的喟叹，继而伸出柔软的舌尖温柔地舔舐起方才咬出来的伤口。

两点细小的血洞迅速愈合，金有谦低头亲了亲BamBam兴奋到发红的眼角，声音魅惑而沙哑：“到我了吧？”

BamBam笑了一声，抬起头，血红色的眸子里闪过一丝促狭：“没耐心可不是个好习惯。”

金有谦抬手握住BamBam瘦削的肩膀将他抵在冰凉的柜子上，低下头含住面前人红透的耳垂，又从面颊一路吻到饱满得盈着水光的双唇。

“你饱了，我还饿着呢。”说着，金有谦伸出一条腿挤入BamBam双腿间缓缓摩挲，充满暗示意味地加重了力气。

BamBam从唇齿间溢出两声喘息，感到身前这人呼吸声又加重了不少，他轻笑一声，蹲下身解开了金有谦舞服的裤带。

金有谦觉得自己快要发狂了。

BamBam的口腔温暖得不像话，像深海里带着温度的洞穴，让他只想做一个扔掉呼吸面罩的潜水员，疯狂决绝，甘愿沉沦甘愿溺死。

他听见自己难耐的低哼，听见象征着淫靡的啧啧水声，听见自己的后脑勺撞击在衣柜上的声音。香水味，汗液浸出的味道让他不由自主地回想起两人第一次做爱的时候，也是在这样一个逼仄的空间，BamBam的利齿狠狠扎破自己的皮肤，清晰的痛感里金有谦感受到自己兴奋的战栗。

禁忌，背德，反叛，这些念头一拥而上，充斥着金有谦的大脑，带来一阵欲罢不能的快感。

他深爱着一只吸血鬼。

可那又怎么样？

 

 

\----------------

 

 

“有谦，BamBam，”两人刚整理好衣衫从换衣间里出来，院长便眯着笑眼神神秘秘地将他两拉到一边，“中央剧院要到咱们这儿选人，这两天好好准备啊。”

BamBam有些诧异，偏头去看金有谦，不出意料地看到他眼中猝然燃起的光芒，像深夜里独自亮起的照明灯，坚决得让人几乎难以直视。

“他们…选几个人？”BamBam艰难地咽了咽口水。

“一个，”院长意味深长地看了金有谦一眼，伸手在他肩上拍了拍，“加油啊。”

走廊上的灯光现出惨淡的白，明晃晃的刺进人眼里，尖锐得令BamBam缺氧似的眩晕了起来。口腔里的血腥味还未散去，在舌尖缠绕出苦涩的滋味。

金有谦有多喜欢跳舞，没人比他更清楚。

那是一种源自于心底的近乎疯狂的热恋，就像海啸灭顶，铺天盖地。

金有谦曾说：“我啊，是个不把腿跳断就不会停止跳舞的人。”

可BamBam已经怕了，两世的分离和颠沛流离的寻觅将他折磨得敏感而偏执，他不能再失去金有谦了，一秒都不行。

他的心头涌上一股无名的愤怒，扭曲着让他几乎控制不住想要一口咬断面前这个老头的脖子。

金有谦扬起一个笑，抬手搭住BamBam的肩，指尖用了些力气，语气却轻松：“知道啦。”

待院长晃着脑袋离开，金有谦凑到BamBam耳边轻笑吐息：“怎么啦？怕比不过我？”

BamBam心说是啊，你为舞而生而狂而存在，我只为你，我哪能比得过你。

面上却未显露半分，只学着金有谦的样子笑：“怎么可能？”

金有谦揽着他向前走，上过发胶的黑发搭在额前，亮晶晶的汗液从太阳穴流下，在BamBam心里淌成一条汹涌河流。

“别担心，我们不会分开的。”

BamBam突然想起他们相拥的第一个夜晚，金有谦也是这样温柔而坚决，他凑过来舔吻自己锋利的尖牙，告诉他：“不用怕，我会保护你。”

血腥味蔓延开来，金有谦盯着BamBam鲜红色的竖瞳，没有恐惧没有退缩。

言辞恳切。

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

时针一直倒数着 我们剩下的快乐  
此刻相拥的狂热 却永远都深刻

 

 

BamBam失误了。

或许是因为舞台的灯光太过晃眼，或许是因为金有谦身体完美的弧线令人沉醉，或许是因为他从登台前便隐隐作痛的太阳穴带给他麻木的钝感，或许只是因为，他以出色的耳力，听到了观众席里的那一声倒彩。

“哼，还什么双子星，我看明明就是金有谦一个人撑起全场。”

那一刻他从来没有如此痛恨吸血鬼超乎常人的敏锐感官。

恍神间他错过了金有谦伸过来的手，舞步也随着心跳漏了一个节拍。

台下一片哗然，大片的，浪潮似的恶意喷涌而出，铺天盖地地朝着舞台压过来，让人难以分辨是蓄意的恶毒还是临时的幸灾乐祸。

“哇！失误了！”

“就这水平跳什么舞。”

“嘛~我就说BamBam根本配不上金有谦嘛。”

“等着看吧，总有一天金有谦要单飞。”

BamBam呆愣在原地，眼角发红，紧接着他突然颤抖了起来，瘦削的肩膀像脆弱的蝶翼，仿佛再压一根稻草都会崩溃。

舞曲在空气中摇摇摆摆，最终落到了舒缓的间奏，像是有什么人偷偷按动了隐秘的开关，“咔哒”一声，画面一点点褪色，只剩下金有谦一身纯白鲜明无比。

他一步一步走过来，像救赎罪孽的天使。

金有谦捧住BamBam的脸，掌心温热，他轻轻地捏了捏BamBam的耳垂，叹气的声音带了些嘶哑的压抑：“别听，Bam啊，别听了，我们继续。”

后半场BamBam是在浑浑噩噩中度过的，裹挟着恶意的嬉笑声萦绕在耳旁，让人大脑发胀，像是在水中泡过了时限的萝卜块。

BamBam配不上金有谦。

这句话像魔咒一样缠绕住他的每一寸呼吸，贪婪地攫取身体里所剩不多的养分，拼命滋长延伸，然后碎裂成一地的虚麻无力。

又是一样的结束动作，BamBam的指甲狠狠扣进金有谦的皮肤里，渗出血丝。他无意识地越抓越紧，仿佛这样便能留住金有谦似的。

可都是徒劳无功的挣扎的而已。

金有谦这人，生成是要站在更大的舞台上的。满堂喝彩，荣光披身，万众瞩目，这才是他。金有谦是个舞者，他该把生命挥洒自如，他该献身于热爱的舞台，而不是他BamBam。

灯光熄灭，观众骂骂咧咧地抱怨着离场，金有谦在黑暗中凑过来吻上BamBam的眼角，声音里带着不舍与心疼：“没事的，别哭了。”

BamBam这才想起来伸手抚上自己的脸颊，一片湿润。

“这只是失误，你跳的很好，相信自己。”

金有谦这样安慰他。

BamBam突然笑了，心说你懂什么，我哪在意我跳的好不好，我只在意能不能跟你在一起。

BamBam的状态越来越差，从一开始的漏过几个节拍，到忘记动作，再到站在台上大脑空白，手脚冰凉。起先还能以没休息好的由头糊弄过去，到后来就只能沉默地咬住下唇，在金有谦担忧的眼神里接受漫天的谩骂与质疑。

院长涨红了脸愤怒地质问他是不是不想跳舞了，BamBam难堪地垂下头摇头，相反，他想，想得夜夜惊醒冷汗直冒。他想，想和金有谦一起跳出令世间众人皆醉的舞蹈。

每一次金有谦温热的手掌贴住他的皮肤时，每一次他旋转着靠近金有谦时，每一次他听见金有谦近在咫尺的喘息时，他都在想，如果，如果能这样舞到天荒地老，舞到再世轮回，他也是甘愿的。

他在每一个不排练的空隙加练到脱力，他把每一个动作，每一个眼神拿捏得炉火纯青，他以最大的限度压榨自己的潜力，摔倒，爬起，再摔倒。

可偏偏就在上台的一刹那忘得一干二净。

这是心魔，BamBam知道。

这是他对金有谦的扭曲的占有欲在心底发酵百年酿成的毒酒，这是他的自私他的恐惧在心中生出的暗瘤。

无可救药。

 

\-----------

 

 

BamBam是在一个夜晚发现金有谦加练的，那天夜幕低垂，像个贪婪的巨兽吞噬了每一颗星，只剩下一片漆黑。

他拎着在便利店买的运动饮料打算晚上再练一练，走到排练室却发现金有谦早已燃起了灯光，对着镜子挥汗如雨。

那是一支他从未见过的舞。

热烈，狂乱，疯狂，令人沉沦。

BamBam的心随着金有谦的动作升起又落下，然后深陷泥潭，再也挣扎不起。

若是金有谦拿这支舞参加选拔，BamBam知道，自己半分机会也不会有。

他想起几年前的那个夜晚，少年眨着亮晶晶的眸子对他说：“BamBam啊，我们一起加油，一起去中央剧院吧。”

当时BamBam只是当了笑话听一听，随口答应着。

可金有谦着实努力了这么些年。

他可是个不把腿跳断就不会停下的人啊。

 

\--------

“怎么了？”金有谦揉了揉BamBam的头，怀里的人不由分说地咬上他的脖子，惹得他一声闷哼，“唔，今天这么热情？”

BamBam没答话，只用力地吸吮着从两道小口中汩汩冒出的血液，或许是血液流失的速度太快，金有谦伤口旁的皮肤都泛了病态的苍白。

他几乎是急切地强迫着金有谦进入了自己，没有扩张，只靠着粗鲁的动作带出的血液作为润滑，金有谦咬牙切齿地尽量放轻了动作，BamBam却不满足，扭着腰非得逼得金有谦忘情。

他没有让金有谦脖颈上的伤口愈合，鲜艳的红色血液顺着他白皙的皮肤往下滑，旖丽而诱人，金有谦终于是被他惹出了男人骨子里的兽性，低吼着狠狠贯穿，次次都是要命的深度。

高潮时BamBam压抑着嗓子拉出长长的一声难耐的呻吟，紧接着便是长时间的空白。金有谦慌了神，连忙抱他去浴室清理，从浴室出来时BamBam拒绝了金有谦扶他一把的好意，撑着身子从浴缸里起身，到客厅寻了只烟来抽。

BamBam没有穿衣服，水珠顺着美好的弧线下落，光裸的脊背在昏暗的光线里精致得像件艺术品。

金有谦站在背后看他吞云吐雾，不见眉眼，却美得惊人。

BamBam的肩膀太瘦了，让人不忍心给它们加上哪怕一点的压力。

“BamBam，”金有谦说，“不论你想要什么，我都会给你的。”

你要荣光，我便替你向全世界乞讨；你要权要利，我便去名利场中摸滚打爬；你要爱，我便剖开自己炽热的胸膛掏出真心来给你；你要我的命，我自取下头颅以最最虔诚的姿势双手奉上。

BamBam的肩膀颤了颤，像是空气中发抖的蝶翼，他哭了。

他说：“有谦，不要离开我。”

金有谦满口答应下来，可他哪能理解呢？他一心只以为他的小吸血鬼想要万丈光芒，想要受人敬仰。

 

\-------------

 

If were going down

we're going down in flaaames

我们若要坠落

就垂直坠入火簇

 

 

“来来来，《吞噬》最后一场彩排了。”场务拍着手招呼BamBam和金有谦。

刺眼的灯光亮起，让人想起万花筒折射出的缭乱光芒，BamBam抿了抿唇，伸手拽上身前金有谦的衣角，金有谦回头冲他安抚地笑了笑，无声地做了个口型：“没事的。”

先彩排的是金有谦的独舞部分，BamBam全身隐没于黑暗之中，浅灰的眸子里染上些莫名的情绪。

金有谦在暖色的灯光下起舞，手臂伸展又蜷起，像不断吐息的双翼，冷白皮染上一层粉色，好似刚从壁画中逃逸出的天使。

他就是万众瞩目的那只蝶，肆意挥洒着令人迷乱的美感。

老人们常说，一个人的生存与毁灭，其实就在那么一瞬之间，撕裂的痛感，极乐的快感，都湮灭于一秒的空白中，琢磨不出味道。

金有谦摔下舞台时所有人都陷入了这种空白。

太突然了。

台下是零散堆放着的钢架，金有谦重重坠下，什么东西划破了皮肤，带来后脚跟上令人窒息的痛感，他躺在冰冷的钢架之间，意识模糊前听见炸开了锅的人群。

“怎么回事！”

“救人！今天演出取消！”

“金有谦摔下去了！快点来人，叫救护车了吗？”

BamBam不知道自己四肢僵硬地站了多久，等他大梦初醒般回神时金有谦已经被抬上了担架。往日里一直洋溢着热情的人紧紧闭着双眼，像个破败的布偶，了无生息，只有那颜色是BamBam熟悉且迷恋的，鲜红。

BamBam最讨厌的地方便是医院。

消毒水的味道刺鼻呛人，明晃晃的冷色调灯光刺得眼皮发疼，穿着白色大褂的人拿着检查报告，面无表情地宣告金有谦舞者生涯的死刑。

“后脚跟韧带严重撕裂，”医生慢条斯理地翻看着手中薄薄的几页纸，“钢架边缘划破了他的韧带，以后能不能站起来都是个问题。”

世界在那一刻没了声响，医院里原本嘈杂的很，悲痛的哭嚎和恳求却突然被隔绝在外，BamBam脑袋里只剩下一个念头。

金有谦不能跳舞了。

金有谦终于不能跳舞了。

折了翼的蝴蝶，还能怎么飞得远呢？

紧接着BamBam从心底涌上来一股剧烈的恶心，他仿佛一个被强行夺取了遮羞布的小丑，手足无措地站在原地接受审视。

他居然是这么想的。

这个念头像个沉重的巨石压在他的脊背上，令他羞愧难当，甚至在通知金有谦这个残酷的事实时，他都没了抬眼去看病床上面色惨白的人的勇气。

倒是金有谦伸了手过来捂住BamBam冰凉的指尖：“没事的，BamBam你一定会选上的，你会去中央剧院，实现我们的梦想的，对不对？”

BamBam没有拒绝的余地。

金有谦用自身血肉斩断了他的退路。

 

 

\------------

 

选拔那天BamBam独自跳了《吞噬》。

他本就对舞步熟悉得不行，肩头又压了不得不赢的念想，一身黑衣起舞时每一步都踩着决绝的节拍，动作极致而完美，令几位评委啧啧称奇，直感慨居然能在这种小地方捡到宝。

BamBam一炮而红。

他宛如一颗新星冉冉升起，却无人看到另一颗暗星的坠落。

中央剧院出了个厉害的舞者，看过他表演的人无一不眼含热泪起身鼓掌，若是要他们说一说这横空出世的舞者到底好在哪，他们估计也只能嗫嚅半天告诉你：

他舞的每一步，都像是最后一步。

网上铺天盖地的都是关于BamBam的报道，面容精致的男孩带着长长的银色耳坠，神色却疲惫不堪。

BamBam被邀请为一场舞蹈选秀的评委，上台前熟悉他脾气的工作人员再三叮嘱他，说话不可太冲，不可批评得过于直白，哪几个需要特别照顾。

BamBam一一应下，任由化妆师给他画上魅惑而艳丽的妆容。

他靠在评委席的座椅上，眼睛在看，心却虚浮地不知道落在了哪儿。耳边突然传来熟悉的音乐，BamBam猛地睁眼，舞台上的男生的动作熟悉得让人眼眶发热。

那是那天金有谦独自在排练室跳的舞。

一曲结束后BamBam难得地拿起了话筒：“这支舞，是你编的吗？”

男生明显愣了愣，继而有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“是的。”

“砰！”摔话筒的声音将在场的所有人都吓了一跳，BamBam红着眼角：“你放屁！你再说一遍？是谁编的？”

旁边的人赶紧过来拉他：“别了别了，BamBam这是直播，”见BamBam情绪逐渐失控，那人又压低了声音，“这是台长的儿子，算了吧。”

BamBam回头瞪他，极怒之下瞳孔又变得鲜红，那人被吓得直退后，BamBam又转过头去握住话筒：“这支舞，是金有谦编的，不是吗？”

“你告诉他们，是金有谦编的。”

“你告诉他们啊！”

他的金有谦，怎么能用这种憋屈而羞耻的方式被埋没？

 

\-------

 

#金有谦  
# BamBam 金有谦  
#金有谦 编舞  
#跛子编舞家  
# BamBam滚出中央剧院

 

 

BamBam被中央剧院开除的消息成了无聊市民孜孜不倦的饭后谈资，人人均感慨新星陨落的速度之快。说这年轻人就是沉不住气，仗着自己有点能力便狂了傲了，竟然公开造谣攻击新人。

奈何这世界上有能力的人多了去了，不懂得变通总有一天会被时代的浪潮卷到无人知晓的犄角旮旯，到那个时候，才是哭都没地方哭。

而真正大多数的人懂什么呢，舆论操控，造谣，泼脏水，谁又去管呢？只是大家都这么说着，于是自己也迫不及待地加入声讨的队伍，大肆辱骂。

真相是没人去管的。

反正大家都躲在屏幕之后，谁都不会对那些被冤枉的被扭曲的事实心怀愧疚。

他们只是提着自己的头发推推搡搡地前行，无一幸免。

BamBam回来的那天落了雪。

院长一眼便认出了包裹得严严实实的他，拉着他的胳膊硬说是要请他去吃一顿好的。老头儿的头发已经全白，笑眯眯地说BamBam这些日子受苦了，小兔崽子还知道回来。

BamBam跟着他来到一家老旧的茶馆。

落座之后他忍不住开口询问：“金有谦，他最近怎么样？”

老头儿一下子笑开了，摩挲着茶杯回答他：“我就知道你要问这个。”

“怎么说呢？我如果说他过得挺好你也不会信吧。反正…就那样吧，做了复健之后他勉强能站起来了，平时就在剧院里做个指导。”

“你也知道他的性子，什么事儿都嚼碎了往自个儿肚子里吞。”

“你红的那天晚上他喝得酩酊大醉，他们都说金有谦这是不甘心呢，说是你抢了金有谦的位置，可我知道啊，这孩子高兴呢，可高兴了。”

“他跟我说，他真为你骄傲。”

“我问他，真的一点儿没不甘心？”

“你知道他说什么吗？他说摔下去可疼了，再来一次他可就没这个勇气了。”

BamBam一下子愣住，那个在深夜被他反复想起又驳回的理由就这样赤裸裸地摆在他面前。

院长眼眶发红。

他说那天晚上金有谦笑得坦然而坚决，眼睛里是干净的灵魂与爱：“我也知道，摔下去我就毁了。可是吧，您也知道那段时间BamBam的状态，我若是继续留在舞台上，他会把自己给毁了。”

“他那样骄傲又易碎的一个人，我怎么忍心呢？”

“疼啊，疼得我想骂娘，可我一想，BamBam还在上面看着呢，叫出来岂不是很没面子，忍住了。”

“他给我正名，我其实很开心。我就知道，我的小王子，不论人们给他多大的重压，他都不会低下他高昂了多年的头。”

“我说好要保护他的啊。”

院长伸手替BamBam擦去满脸的泪，笑着说：“跑着去见他吧，告诉他你很好，你还有气力，你们还能一起。”

“院长，”BamBam小声呜咽，“我不配做一个舞者。”

“怎么会？什么是真正的舞者？只要还有一口气，只要还有一个观众，都会跳下去。”

 

\----------

 

一生所求 爱与自由 你与温柔

 

金有谦细心地锁好门，转身便看到了等在路边的BamBam。

不知道他在那儿等了多久，极寒的天气里BamBam也只穿了件黑色的大衣，白雪落满了肩头，像童话故事里误入人间的小精灵，好看得不太真实。

金有谦走过去替他拢了拢大衣的领口，像往日里每天清晨他所做的那样，动作熟稔而温柔，他替BamBam拍了拍头顶的雪，自然得好似他们从未分离。

“瘦了。”

BamBam扑进他怀里，金有谦的毛衣在面颊上扫出酥酥麻麻的痒意：“你到底明不明白？鬼才要那些莫名其妙的荣誉，我只要你，我只是怕被你扔下，你什么都不懂。”

“是，我的错啦别生气了，”金有谦低下头去吻他的头顶，“跳支舞给我看吧。”

其实谁又有错呢？只是太过亲密，反而为对方考虑太多。只是都爱得太过极端，太过深刻。

但既然都是出于爱意，就无可厚非。

BamBam想起遥远的以前，两人也是站在初雪之中接吻，温柔缱绻，白雪落了一身，却只剩暖意。

 

\-------

 

 

还是熟悉的舞台，熟悉的灯光落下，BamBam抬起手臂。

金有谦就坐在台下，眼神温柔得好似世界就看得见他一人。

BamBam突然想起院长说的：只要还有一个观众，都要跳下去。

他跳起了金有谦那晚在排练室跳的舞，连他都惊讶于自己对这支舞的熟练程度，就好像这舞是为他而生一样。

他跳跃他痴他狂他燃放生命所有的光华，他眼神温柔盈满热泪，他笑靥鲜明他热情似火，他舞到世间只剩他这一抹鲜艳。

一曲结束。

金有谦从座位上起身鼓掌，他笑着望进BamBam的眼睛：“其实这是一支双人舞，你那天看到的，是我为你编的部分。”

“它叫《双子星》。”

“意思就是，若有一天你不再万人环绕，我便做你的万人。”

嘛，谁说金有谦他什么都不懂呢？


End file.
